Brûlè de la vèritè
by Queen girl
Summary: Die Wahrheit ist wie Feuer, bringt dich in seine Gewalt und verschüttet dein Inneres … Lily will James Vertrauen wieder gewinnen, und bekommt etwas Schreckliches über sich heraus, die Wahrheit … Fortsetzung von FEAR OF HIM!
1. Vorwort

Fortsetzung von

**Fear of him! Er liebt sie, aber sie bleibt stur!**

**Verbrannt von der Wahrheit**

Summary: Die Wahrheit ist wie Feuer, bringt dich in seine Gewalt und verschüttet dein Inneres … Lily will James Vertrauen wieder gewinnen, und bekommt etwas Schreckliches über sich heraus, die Wahrheit … Fortsetzung von **Fear of him!**

**Vorwort**

Ich danke euch erst mal für die tollen Reviews und ich bitte euch, weiter so zu reviewn+bussi+ Hier istdie Fortsetzung, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

Wenn ihr das hier lest, wäre es gut, wenn ihr **Fear of him! Er liebt sie, aber sie bleibt stur**davor gelesen hättet.

Hab euch lieb

Zentaur


	2. Ein Weg, beendet in einer tiefen Schluch...

**So, und jetzt gehts endlich los! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ein Weg, beendet in einer tiefen Schlucht

Lily schmiss ihre Schultasche neben ihr Bett und seufzte resigniert. Ihr vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ihre vorletzte Chance, James zu erobern, genauso auch ihre erster Versuch. Und das war es, worüber Lily sich ärgerte. Sie hatte die Chance nicht genutzt, die sie fünf Jahre lang gehabt hatte. Und jetzt hatte sie es sich verbaut.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie James auch noch verstehen konnte. Wenn sie jemanden jeden Tag fünf Jahre lang fragen würde, ob er mit ihr gehen wolle, und er dann nach diesen vielen Jahren plötzlich bejahen würden … Sie würde ihm nicht glauben.

Seit vier Tagen war sie nun hier, in Hogwarts, und hatte kein einziges Wort mit James gewechselt. Nicht auch nur ein kleines, unbedeutendes. Keines.

Nicht ein einziges nach der Unterhaltung im Gästezimmer der Potters, aus dem sie dann wieder ausgezogen war, ohne Verabschiedung von James. Sie und Petunia waren in das Haus gezogen, dass ihnen gehörte, und wenige Tage später hatte die Beerdigung von Mr. Evans stattgefunden. Lily hatte nur kurz daran teilgenommen. Dann war sie gegangen, hatte sich weggeschlichen, fort, von der lauten, unbarmherzigen Stimme des Pfarrers, der meinte, viel über ihren Vater gewusst zu haben. Langsam war sie sich jedoch nicht mehr sicher, welche Gefühle sie wegen des Todes hegen sollten. Sie war traurig, er war nun mal ihr Vater gewesen, und irgendwo hatte sie ihn auch zutiefst geliebt, aber auch Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, das Gefühl, nie mehr nach Hause kommen zu müssen und Angst zu haben, Angst, die einen überall hin verfolgte.

Jemand ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und zog Lily auf seinen Schoss. Lily brauchte nicht nach zu sehen, wer es war. Ihre beste Freundin Diana, immer zu einem Spaß bereit, doch wenn man sie brauchte, war sie auch ruhig und vernünftig. Ihren Charakter konnte man nicht genau bestimmen. Er war mal so, mal so, von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte er sich ändern.

Lily liebte genau das an Diana, besonders die große Hilfsbereitschaft und die Kunst, ihre Freundin immer aufmuntern zu können, bewunderte sie.

Lily lächelte und spürte, wie Diana ihr mit den Fingern in die Hüften piekste. Sie musste lachen.

„Na endlich!", hörte sie Diana murmeln. „Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass du lachst! Seit dem Anfang dieses Schuljahrs hast die ganze Zeit nur fertig herumgehangen!" Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, dein Vater …"

Lily rutschte von Dianas Beinen und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, das im Gryffindor Schlafsaal stand.

Sie sah ihre Freundin strafend an, die nur grinste und sich das Haar aus der Stirn strich. Dianas Aussehen unterschied sich nicht arg von ihrem wilden Charakter. Sie war unglaublich hübsch, nutzte das jedoch nicht aus. Blonde, lange Haare, die immer wirr und lockig herunter hangen, bedeckten ihren Kopf und fielen ihr in das hübsche Gesicht, dass leicht gebräunt und eine leicht spitze Nase hatte, über der einen wunderschöne, blau-grüne Augen anblitzten. „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Es ist wegen James Potter, nur wegen James Potter …" Sie ließ sich diese Worte auf der Zunge zergehen, so hörte es sich für Lily an.

Lily stöhnte. Sie hatte Diana schon alles erzählt, alles, was sie in den Ferien erlebt hatte, jedes kleinste Wort, jede Stunde genau geschildert, so, wie die Freundinnen es immer taten, wenn sie sich über die Sommerferien trennen mussten. Manchmal kam ihr das zu Gute, manchmal konnte es auch nerven, dass jemand über sich selbst informiert war, wie über seinen eigenen Körper und seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Ja, wegen James, wenn du unbedingt meinst, aber jetzt können wir ja über was anderes reden, oder?", fragte Lily entnervt. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selber. In letzter Zeit war sie so aggressiv, wegen allem regte sie sich gleich auf, wurde sauer oder fühlte sich genervt. Sie wollte nicht so sein. Aber sie war so. Ob es der Stress, die Trauer, oder anderes war, wusste Lily nicht, wollte sie auch nicht wissen, aber manchmal hätte sie doch gerne eine Antwort auf ihre Gedanken.

„Reg dich nicht so auf, ist ja gut, Lily!" Diana holte tief Luft und stieß sie wieder aus. „Red doch einfach noch mal mit James! Bitte! Ich halte deine Laune nicht mehr aus …"

Lily stand auf. „Jaja, hast ja Recht! Aber bei mir ist das alles eben nicht so einfach wie bei dir mit deinem Francois de la Cour! Ihr werdet mal heiraten, Kinder bekommen, glücklich sein … Aber bei mir ist das anders! Ich hab ihn fünf Jahre abserviert, und mach ihm dann weiß, dass ich ihn liebe … Nee echt, er müsste schon blöd sein, um mir das abzunehmen!"

„Francois ist auch nicht einfach! Er ist total eifersüchtig!"

„Ja, und du findest das toll!" Lily nahm Dianas Hände und zog sie hoch. „Sei froh, dass er dich liebt, Diana, sei froh! Und dass ihr zusammen seid ist doch auch super … du kannst echt nicht meckern!"

Diana zog eine Grimasse und streckte Lily die Zunge heraus. „Franzosen wie Francois de la Cour sind halt Gentlemans …" Sie grinste. „Und unsere Tochter wird Fleur heißen … Fleur de la Cour … ist das nicht ein toller Name?"

Lily lächelte ein wenig. „Wie könnt ihr euch jetzt schon einen Namen für eure Tochter ausdenken … und vielleicht wird's ja auch ein Junge!"

„Fleureos de la Cour!"

„Hi James!" Lily sog scharf Luft ein und stieß sie danach wieder aus. Vor ihr stand er. Sah sie an. Doch das gewinnerische Lächeln fehlte auf seinem Gesicht, das Selbstbewusst sein und die Kampfbereitschaft, die sich sonst immer in ihm widerspiegelte.

„Hallo Lily!"

Das klang steif … Lily drehte sich um und setzte ihren linken Fuß auf die Treppe.

„Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, sah ihm dabei jedoch nicht in die Augen. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme fröhlich und teilnahmslos klingen zu lassen, doch es gelang ihr nur schlecht, und das wusste sie.

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" James lachte kurz auf. „Wieso? Ich habe es dir schon mal erklärt, vor ein paar Wochen, und ich hab keine Lust, das alles noch einmal sagen zu müssen. Lily, du weißt, was in mir vorgeht, du weißt es!"

„Ja, ich weiß es, aber du könntest mir trotzdem glauben!" Lily wusste, wie einfallslos dieser Satz gewesen war, doch ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein.

James stöhnte. „Ja, könnte ich! Aber ich tue es nicht, der Grund ist eindeutig! Ich frage mich, was es dir eigentlich bringt, wenn du mich anlügst, Lily, wieso tust du das? Nicht ein bisschen liegt dir an mir, kein bisschen, und das hast du mir über Jahre hinweg gezeigt! So blöd bin ich nicht, Lily, dass ich dir jetzt abnehme, dass du mich liebst! Nein, den Grund kenne ich nicht, weiß nicht warum du mich anlügst, aber ich weiß etwas anderes. Dass das hier alles Vorgeflunkere ist!"

Er kam auf Lily zu, die ihren Kopf mittlerweile wieder gewandt hatte und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Seine Haltung, zusammengesunken und verbittert, fiel Lily nicht auf.

Sie dachte über seine Worte nach. Über all das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Du bist schon wieder so still!" Lily spürte einen Ellenbogen in ihrer Hüfte. „Sag doch mal was! Und starr nicht dauernd so in die Leere, da bekommt man ja Angst!"

„Hm!" Lily hob kurz ihren Kopf um Diana anzusehen und senkte ihn dann wieder. „Rate mal, über was ich nachdenke …"

Die beiden Mädchen saßen nebeneinander in der großen Halle und frühstückten. Diana frühstückte. Lily saß da, und sah durch alles hindurch, was ihrem Blick in die Quere kam, ihr fiel gar nicht auf, wenn jemand sie ansprach oder berührte, mit Diana als Ausnahme.

„Wieso? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Ich dachte, dass hättest du in den letzten Tagen verarbeitet?" Diana setzte ein fragendes Gesicht auf, das zugleich auch bittend wirkte.

Lily antwortete nicht.

Sie wusste, dass James ihr nicht glaubte, und ihr niemals glauben würde, nach dem, was sie getan hatte. Aber sie wollte einen Weg finden, einen Weg aus der Bedrückung, einen Weg aus der Wut auf sich selbst, einen Weg zu dem Guten.

Jeder Weg hatte Kurven, Hubbel, aber oft wurde er wieder gerade und endete in einer sanften Wiese. Manchmal blieb er schief, und fiel dann hinab, wie das Leben ihres Vaters …

Lily wollte nicht so enden, und sie wusste, dass es ihr Vater auch nicht gewollt hätte, trotz der Trinkerei, die seinen Weg zu Ende geführt hatte.

Sie musste James Vertrauen wiederbeleben, ihn nicht glauben lassen, dass sie log. Denn so wie es jetzt war, würden vielleicht beide Wege, der von Lily wie der von James, einmal hinabfallen in die Tiefe, eine Schlucht hinunter, endlos lange …

_So, das war das erste Chap von **Die Wahrheit ist wie Feuer, ein Kreis, aus dem du nicht mehr herausfindest**, ich hoff es hat euch gefallen! Reviewt bitte! Dieses erste Chap war ziemlich schwer für mich, wie alle ersten Kapitel bei FFs … Aber es hat mir trotzdem riesigen Spaß gemacht, zu schreiben! Bitte reviewt! Am Montag fahre ich für 10 Tage nach England, kann also nicht weiterschreiben +schluchz+ Hab euch lieb +bussi+ Zentaur_


	3. Zeig es ihm, und versuche es auch dir zu...

Hi, hier bin ich wieder! In England wars ganz schön, hab euch vermisst! Und besonders das Schreiben … Ich hab leider nur fünf Reviews bekommen, hoff, dass es nächstes Mal mehr werden. Die Regel gilt noch (6 Reviews) +gg+ Ach ja, noch was ganz Wichtiges! Wenn euch noch ein besserer Titel einfallen würde, dann schreibt ihn mir, okay? Hab euch lieb!

_Requiescat in pace _Danke! Ich hab mich ziemlich beeilt mim schreiben +bussi+

_Biene Maja_ Auch danke schön, aber das könntest du bestimmt auch. Man muss nur Spaß an seiner eigenen Geschichte haben, dann will man sie auch weiterschreiben, und man bekommt außerdem viele Ideen…!

_Merle15 _Meine treueste Reviewerin+ganz viele bussis geb+ zu den Marauders in diesem Chap was, sogar ziemlich viel +grinz+kizz+

_Ac_ dankeeee

_Klaine-witch_ So, hier ists! Ich hoff, es gefällt dir! Hdgdl +bussi+

**Zeig es ihm, und versuche es auch dir zu zeigen**

„Hi, liebes Mädchen!" Jemand gab Lily einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Lily fuhr herum und verdrehte kurz darauf genervt die Augen. „Sirius!", murmelte sie und hob die Hand, um den Jungen aus dem Weg zu schieben. Den konnte sie jetzt nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, mit seinem Nerven auftreibendem Gelaber, seinen unglaublich lustigen Witzen, die oft harmlose Opfer davontrugen.

Ein kräftiger Arm packte sie an ihrer Schulter und zog sie zurück. Es war eine energische Bewegung, die Lily rückwärts stolpern ließ.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte sie, noch bevor sie Sirius für seine Tat einen heftigen Tritt gegeben hatte, der durch einen Schmerzensschrei beantwortet wurde.

Sirius drehte sie an den Schultern herum und sah sie wütend an. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden, Lily!"

„Es gibt Nichts zu reden!" Das Mädchen sah stur gerade aus. „Mit dir nicht!"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme, ohne Lily nicht weiterhin mit einem lauernden Blick zu betrachten. „Oh doch, das gibt es. Ich glaub, sogar Vieles!"

„Ich will jetzt nicht reden, Sirius, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Lily tat einen Schritt vor, wurde aber von dem Marauder zurück gehalten. Sie versuchte, sich trotzig loszureißen, aber der Versuch misslang kläglich.

„Lily! Jetzt hör mich mal zu, okay? Wir müssen irgendwohin gehen, wo uns Prongs nicht entdeckt. Ich würde sagen, in dieses – " Er öffnete eine Tür und schob die widerstandslose Lily hinein „-Zimmer hier."

„Wir sind im Muggel-Raum!", brummte Lily. „Erinnert mich zu sehr an Menglas. Können wir nicht wo anders hingehen?"

„Weißt du was, Lily, es ist mir total egal, wo wir sind, ja? Ich will nur mit dir reden!"

Lily seufzte. „Ich aber nicht mit dir!" Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Fauchen. „Wir haben uns nichts zu sagen, und es ist mir nicht recht, dass wir uns vor James verstecken, klar? Du bist sein bester Freund, lass ihn am besten einfach hängen!" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Irgendetwas hielt sie fest hier, nicht der eiserne Blick Sirius', sondern etwas anderes, ein Gefühl, dass ihr etwas versprach … Sie wollte nicht mit Sirius reden, wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett und über alles nachdenken, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, was sie hasste … Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber Lily schloss sie sofort, hoffte darauf, dass Sirius sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Er ist traurig!"

Lily sah auf. Sirius hatte seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt, starrte in die Ferne. Seine Augen waren leer, und etwas lag in ihnen, das Lily Angst einjagte.

„Wegen mir?" Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich heiser. „Liegt es an mir?"

Sirius gab darauf keine Antwort. „Es geht ihm einfach nur schlecht. Isst kaum noch was, redet wenig, lacht nie."

Lily musste schlucken, um einen Tränenschleier zu verdrängen. „Wieso redet er nicht mit mir?" Etwas Wasser floss ihre Wangen hinab und tropfte dann auf den kahlen Boden.

Es dauerte lange, bis eine Entgegnung darauf folgte. „Ich kenne ihn gut, Lily. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt, aber ich weiß es, und du solltest es auch wissen. Wenn er mit dir redet, wird seine Laune bestimmt nicht besser. Er glaubt dir nicht, Lily, und ich tue es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Vielleicht findest du einen Weg, es uns zu beweisen, die Frage ist wie, und darauf gibt es keine Antwort. Liebe kann man nicht beweisen, man muss sie zeigen, und man sollte sie nicht so verstecken, wie du es getan hast, Lily, falls es stimmt, was du sagst. Achte bei deiner nächsten Liebe besser auf deine Gefühle!"

„Wo ist er?"

„Überleg dir erstmal, was du sagst, bevor du zu ihm gehst, und ihn noch mehr verletzt. Ich glaube, ich hab jetzt genug gesagt, oder? Und wenn du ihm jetzt noch etwas antust, dann war das das letzte, was du getan hast. Ich mag dich wirklich, Lily, aber er ist mein bester Freund und er ist für mich mitunter das Wichtigste, was ich hab." Damit öffnete er die Tür, trat ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus und verschwand. Lily stand noch lange dort und dachte über seine Worte nach.

--------------------------------------------

Lily, eine Eule fliegt gerade auf dich zu, willst du ihr den Brief abnehmen oder soll ich das lieber machen?" Diana sah ihre Freundin besorgt von der Seite an.

„Ach."

Diana seufzte resigniert. „Es würde dir gut tun, mal etwas anderes zu machen als Hausaufgaben, auf dem Stuhl sitzen und im Bett liegen, Mädel, ich mach mir echt Sorgen! Das alles wird schon wieder, ja?" Sie erhob sich und löste einen Umschlag von dem Bein einer grauen Eule, die sich vor Lily niedergelassen hatte.

Lily wandte ihrer Freundin das Gesicht zu. „Das wird leider nicht wieder, Diana, keiner glaubt mir. Ich hab keinen Plan, was ich jetzt machen soll!" Sie nahm dem Mädchen den Brief aus der Hand und öffnete ihn leichtfertig.

Heraus zog sie einen weißen, kleinen Papierbogen, auf dem in Handschrift ein kurzer Text stand.

_Liebe Lily_

_Ich will hier weg, ich muss einfach! Mama spinnt total, lässt sich kaum noch sehen, sitzt die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und tut nichts! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus, ich muss hier weg, sonst überlebe ich die nächsten Tage nicht! Hab mir die Eule von Omi ausgeborgt, als sie mir 'nen Brief geschrieben hat. Was soll ich jetzt machen?_

_Antworte bitte schnell! Es ist dringend, in dieser einsamen Gegend kann man nichts groß machen! Mana ist weggezogen, mit der hab ich null Kontakt mehr!_

_Ciao, Petunia_

„Nein!" Lily schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Alles ging schief. Alles. Sie hatte genug eigene Probleme und Schwierigkeiten, mit Petunias würde sie nicht auch noch zurecht kommen. Was war das hier eigentlich?

Leben?

Es war kein Leben, es war eine Hölle, eine Hölle des Teufels, der alles stahl, was Lily noch besaß. Die Lebenskraft.

„Was hast du, Lily?" Diana sah sie zweifelnd an. „Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich kann ruhig mal mit James reden, wenn du willst, denk dran! Ich bin immer für dich da …"

„Geb mir bitte mal irgendeinen Papierfetzen!"

Diana fischte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines, gelbes Stück Zettel und reichte es ihrer Freundin würdevoll. „Zu Diensten", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um Francois einen Kuss zu geben.

Lily drehte sich um, doch in ihren Gedanken schwebte etwas wie Neid mit, Neid auf dieses Gefühl, sich geborgen fühlen zu können, Neid darauf, so glücklich zu sein, immer jemanden zu haben, an den man sich wenden konnte. Den man immer hatte.

Sie kramte einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und begann eine kurze Nachricht zu schreiben.

_Hi Petunia_

_Geh auf ne Freizeit, tröste sie, tu was weiß ich was, aber zieh nicht zu Potters, die haben genug von uns. Kümmer' dich um Mum, es geht ihr ziemlich schlecht. Aber lenk dich irgendwie ab, geh zu ner Freundin oder so. _

_Viel Glück, und drück mir die Daumen_

_Ciao, Lily_

Sie steckte den Brief wieder zurück in den Briefumschlag und band ihn an der Eule fest, die an ihrem Ohr knabberte. „Lass Petunia nicht allein!", flüsterte sie ihr noch zu, bevor sie sie auf die Reise schickte.

-------------------------------------------------

„Die haben Streit!" Lupin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weswegen, weiß ich nicht, ist mir aber auch irgendwie egal. Aber es liegt an James, glaub ich."

Lily musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Streit?"

Lupin nickte und auch Peter ließ eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf von sich vernehmen.

Lily hatte wissen wollen, warum Sirius und James sich in letzter Zeit nicht zusammen blicken ließen, sie nicht nebeneinander saßen, nicht miteinander flüsterten. Gefragt hatte sie Lupin, dem Peter ohne Pause nachlief. Niemand würde ihr die Frage besser beantworten können, als die beiden Marauder.

Es war schon spät, und als Lily einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, bemerkte sie, dass die Nacht hereinbrach und sich langsam kleine, helle Punkte auf dem Himmel bemerkbar machten. Ihr fiel ein besonders großer Stern auf, der würdevoll am Himmel prankte, von Kleineren umrahmt, als wäre er ein Gemälde. Er erinnerte Lily an James, an diese Person, die er früher gewesen war, die niemals aufgegeben hatte, selbstbewusst, auch ein wenig angeberisch gewesen war. Ein süßer Stern, der kaum zu sehen war, so weit weg schien er, war der heutige James Potter, klein, unbedeutend, zusammengesunken. Und Lily konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte ihn nicht trösten, mit nichts. Nichts, was es im großen Universum gab, außer ihrer Liebe. Und die bekam er. Aber er wusste es nicht.

„Lily?"

Das Mädchen fuhr aus ihren Gedanken hoch und blickte in das Gesicht Lupins. „Ja?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich kann mich um Sirius und James kümmern, ihren unnötigen Streit versuchen zu schlichten, aber kümmre du dich um James und dich. Zeig es ihm, und besonders, versuche es auch dir zu zeigen. Deine Aufgabe wird schwieriger sein, als meine. Sirius und James sind die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann, und sie würden nie Schlechtes übereinander sagen. Sirius wird James auch jetzt beistehen, selbst der größte Streit hindert ihn nicht daran."

Lupin lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. „Beweise es dir selbst!", murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit Peter im Schlepptau den Schlafsaal der Jungen betrat.

--------------------------------------------

Bitte reviewt diesmal etwas mehr, als letztes Mal! Hab euch super lieb+bussi+ Werd mich mim nächsten Chap beeilen+bussi+ Zentaur


	4. Privè de nuit

Little Sunflower: Danke ;-)

Klaine-witch: Lupin glaubt ihr ja auch nicht so ganz, dass sie James liebt, und denkt vielleicht, sie soll sich erst mal selber beweisen, dass sie ihn liebt! Thank's ;-) +bussi+ ma süße!

Requieascat in pace: Naja, jezz geht's ja weiter +gg+bussi+

Ac: Danke und hier ists +präsentier+

Biene Maja: Danke, dass du mir immer so lieb reviewst+kizz+

Happyherminchen: Mal sehen… +gg+bussi+

_So, und weiter geht's! Hier isses :-)_

**Privè de nuit**

Lily faltete das weiße Fetzen Papier auseinander, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dass ihr Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste - Lehrer es nicht bemerkte. In einer krakeligen Handschrift, die nur Diana gehören konnte, stand da geschrieben: Geh zu ihm und erklär's ihm noch mal!

Das Mädchen seufzte. Sie würde nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und es ihm erklären können. Es musste etwas anderes sein, etwas, was Liebe zeigte. Doch einen Satz konnte sie nicht vergessen … _Liebe kann man nicht beweisen …_ Er spukte in ihrem Kopf herum, ließ sie nicht mehr los, hielt sich eisern fest, egal, wie Lily sich wehrte.

Und er war wahr. Es stimmte, was er aussagte.

Liebe war ein Gefühl, eines, dass man nicht beweisen konnte, egal, was man tat …

Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals verfangen, wurde größer, ließ ihr jedoch genug Luft, um heftig auszuatmen.

Vielleicht etwas zu heftig und entsetzt, denn Mr. Travell drehte sich mit einem Mal zu ihr um. „Haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen, Miss Evans?", fragte er in einem etwas spitzbübischen Ton, der Lily den letzten Nerv raubte und sah sie fast grinsend an.

„Habe nur gerade nachgedacht!", murmelte Lily und presste ihre Hände auf den Tisch, unter denen sich der Zettel verbarg, als wäre er etwas Wertvolles, als wäre er kostbar.

Sie nahm eine Bewegung wahr, die sich in einer der vorderen Sitzreihen abspielte, eine langsame, unsichere. Ein Kopf drehte sich zu ihr um, der Kopf, den sie so lange Zeit angestarrt hatte, diese verwuschelten, schwarzen Haare, der braungebrannte Nacken …

James sah sie an, schaute ihr für einen Moment direkt in die Augen, wandte sich dann wieder ab.

Diese traurigen, haselnussbraunen Augen verfolgten Lily noch bis in die schlaflosen Nächte hinein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sirius saß im linken Sessel, James hatte sich im rechten niedergelassen.

Letztere starrte stur in die eine Richtung, während Sirius seinen Blick entgegengesetzt hielt, beide so weit wie möglich in das äußere der Sessel gerückt, um den Abstand voneinander zu vergrößern.

Bei diesem Anblick hätte Lily fast lachen müssen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, aber sie unterließ es, aufgrund der Personen, die es waren.

Diana und Lupin folgten Lily und stiegen hinter ihr durch das Portraitloch.

Als Diana James erblickte, gab sie ihrer Freundin einen heftigen Knuff in die Seite, einen sanften Schubs und einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein. Das verlief alles gleichzeitig, sodass Lily keine Chance hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Bevor sie jedoch anfangen konnte, irgendetwas zu sagen, stellte sich Lupin vor sie und zog in die Richtung seiner beiden Freunde gewandt die Augenbrauen.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht mal vertragen?", fragte er und man hörte den verärgerten Ton in seiner Stimme leicht heraus, obwohl er versuche, ihn zu unterdrücken. „Langsam nervt es! Weswegen auch immer ihr euch gestritten habt, führt wieder Frieden! Biiittteee!"

James warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, sprang auf und stolzierte dem Jungenschlafsaal entgegen. Die Tür knallte er so kraftvoll hinter sich zu, dass sich alle Blicke zu ihm umwandten.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Vertrag dich doch wieder mit ihm! So schlimm kann ein Streit doch gar nicht sein!" Lupin sah diesen scharf an. „Du musst ihm ja ganz schön was angetan haben! Der ist sonst nicht leicht unterzubuttern!"

Sirius würdigte seinen Freund keines Blickes, er starrte nur weiterhin auf den Boden, der überall mit Teppichen bedeckt war. Er antwortete nicht, sagte nichts, tat nichts. Saß da wie erstarrt, der Anblick war Angst einflößend.

Lupin trat gegen ein Stuhlbein.

Es war selten, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, und sich merkbar aufregte, umso mehr erschrak Lily, als er James hinterher rannte und die Tür abermals zuschlug, nachdem er ihr einen heftigen Tritt verpasst hatte.

Diana seufzte. Sie hakte sich bei Lily unter und zog sie mit auf ein grünes Sofa, wo sie sich niederließ.

„Jetzt tu doch mal was!", drängte sie und warf ihrer Freundin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Sonst wird das die nächsten Jahre nichts mehr!"

Lily strich sich ihr rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Und was? Immer, wenn ich komme, passiert irgendwas, weswegen ich nicht reden kann! Und vor den vielen Leuten hier-" Sie machte mit der Hand eine kreisende Bewegung, die den Gemeinschaftsraum umfassen sollte „-habe ich wirklich keine Lust, eine Liebesszene abzuspielen!"

„Trau dich einfach mal!"

„Würde ich ja gerne!"

„Dann tu es!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Geh zu ihm und sag es ihm!"

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Dass du ihn liebst und dass du alles für ihn tun würdest!"

„Hab ich schon mal, aber glaubst du, der nimmt mir das ab?"

„Mach's überzeugend!" Diana fing an zu schmunzeln und auch Lilys Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Sage es einfach so, wie du bist, Lily! Ich glaube, dass ist das überzeugendste!"

„Ich werde es versuchen…"

Als Lily den Blick hob, bemerkte sie, dass Sirius sie beobachtete und ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen verriet ihr, dass er mitgehört hatte. Er wandte sich ab, als er Lilys Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, fing dann aber an zu sprechen. „Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Du … es stimmt also, was du gesagt hast?" Sirius drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr um und in seinen Augen lag jetzt nicht nur Misstrauen wie damals, sondern auch ein wenig Vertrautheit.

Lily beließ es bei einem fast unbemerkbaren Nicken, welches von Sirius jedoch sofort erblickt wurde. „Du liebst ihn also wirklich? Willst du mich jetzt nicht … ver …? Es ist die Wahrheit, und du bist dir auch selbst ganz sicher?" Er musterte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Es stimmt", sagte Lily leise. „Es stimmt seit fünf Jahren."

„Seit _fünf Jahren_?" Sirius betrachtete sie für einen Moment entsetzt, dann verwundert. „Hättest auch mal früher was sagen können, oder?", warf er ihr vor und verdrehte die Augen. „Hättest James und mir einiges erspart!"

„Habe es ja nicht extra gemacht! Ich hab's einfach nicht gewusst! Ich denke nicht immer das, was ich fühle …"

Diana stand auf, beugte sich noch einmal zu Lily herunter, um ihr „Ergreif die Chance!" zuzuflüstern und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach ein bisschen mehr auf deine Gefühle achten?", schlug Sirius Lily vor und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Diese ging nicht auf ihn ein und überhörte den vorigen Satz. „Könntest du James … ein bisschen überzeugen?" Sie sah Sirius bittend an. „Nur ein bisschen …"

Sirius schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Ich hab Streit mit ihm, wie du mittlerweile vielleicht bemerkt hast. Musst du schon selber schaffen!"

„James?" Lily stupste den Jungen von hinten leicht an. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

James drehte sich abrupt um, nickte aber, als er in Lilys Gesicht sah. „Und worüber?", fragte er möglichst gelassen, doch es misslang ihm kläglich.

„Ich … ich, also, du weißt ja, dass … ich-" Lily seufzte. Nicht einmal ein normaler Satz wurde ihr vergönnt! „Wieso sollte ich dir hinterherlaufen, wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde?" Ihre Stimme fasste sich und sie sah James direkt ins Gesicht, senkte ihren Blick nach wenigen Sekunden allerdings wieder. Seinem Blick konnte sie nicht standhalten.

„Lily, du warst schon immer komisch…" James kaute auf seiner Lippe und seine Zunge strich beirrt durch seinen Mund. „Du hast immer Gründe zu irgendetwas, aber mache mir nicht weis, dass du mich liebst, nach fünf Jahren, in denen ich dich immer gefragt hab!"

„Ich bin nicht komisch!", zischte Lily, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder. Der Ton war zu hart gewesen, zu verärgert. Er war nicht fair James gegenüber. „'tschuldigung", murmelte sie und sah an James vorbei, das große Bild mit dem Ritter darauf an, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

James ging nicht auf ihre Erwiderung ein. „Sag mir einen Grund!", meinte er knapp.

„Gut, den hab ich auf jeden Fall! Ich find dich einfach … toll, deine Art, der Charakter, dein Aussehen …" Sie fing an zu Grinsen, doch es verblass sofort wieder, als sie James angespanntes Gesicht sah.

„Nach fünf Jahren …", murmelte er.

* * *

So, das wars ... werd mich mim nächsten Chap beeilen!

Und jetzt bitte da unten auf den kleinen, lilanen Kasten klicken und reviewen+bussi+ Hab euch lieb! Ciao

Zentaur


	5. Ein Brief, der mein Leben verändern soll...

So, Leute, da bin ich wieder ;-) Erstmal die Reviews!

Requiescat in pace: Ich hab mich beeilt ;-) War diesmal etwas langsam, wegen den tausenden von Arbeiten, die ich im Moment schreib … +bussi+

Denni-chan: Danke! Hab mich ziemlich über das Lob gefreut ;-) (das tut man ja meistens) +kizz+

Brchen: Ich werde sie … noch eine Weile leiden lassen +gg+ nicht mehr soo lange, denn diese FF wird (leider) auch nicht viel länger als acht Chapter … Danke+bussi+

Klaine-witch: ich hab weiter geschrieben ;-) und hier ist's! Bitte review doch weiter +fleh+ ;-) +bussi+

Happyherminchen: Danke ;-) Hier isses! Horide +gg+bussi+

Biene Maja: Schön wärs ;-) +bussi+

Megagirly: Danke +gg+ Das war wortwörtlich übersetzt, musst du wissen, ich hab kein Franz …

Los geht's!

Ein Brief, der mein Leben verändern sollte

Eine Eule flog auf Lily zu und ließ sich mit flatternden Flügeln direkt vor ihr nieder, nicht bevor sie einen triumphierenden Ruf ausgelassen hatte, was Lily damit verband, dass sie stolz war, den Weg geschafft zu haben. Der Grund für ihr Denken war, dass die Eule kaum noch eine Feder auf ihrem Rücken besaß und ihre milchfarbenen Augen so seltsam aussahen, als könnten sie nicht sehen.

Am Bein der Eule war eine dunkle Pergamentrolle befestigt, sie ließ sich nur schwer abnehmen.

Als das Mädchen das Papier aufrollen ließ, bemerkte sie, wie die Eule hastig verschwand. Wollte der Absender keine Antwort haben?

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und erkannte gleich auf den ersten Blick, dass es ihr eine unbekannte Schrift war. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie krakelig war, aber eckig und ohne jegliche Rundungen.

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans

Ich möchte Sie bitte, in einem der nächsten Tage vormittags in mein Büro zu kommen. Das Passwort ist Ihnen bekannt. Zur Sicherheit: Feuerkelch.

Ich hoffe auf Ihr Erscheinen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

Lily ließ ihre Augen noch lange auf dem Pergament ruhen. Sie kannte keinen Grund dafür, weshalb der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule sie in sein Büro bat. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht, hatte er sie nur gerufen, um sie zu verbessern? Das war es nicht nötig, sein Büro zu betreten, und das wusste Dumbledore genau so gut wie sie. Es musste etwas Bedeutendes, Dringendes sein.

Diana stupste sie an. „Du kommst natürlich!", meinte sie und riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand, um es selber noch einmal zu begutachten. „Irgendwas … Wichtiges!", murmelte sie dann kaum verständlich. „Ich musste auch einmal kommen und-"

„-dreimal!", unterbrach Lily ihre Freundin grinsend.

„-und da hat er mir gesagt, dass mein jetziger Ex mich betrog." Sie lächelte. „Er bemerkt aber auch alles, nicht?"

„Ihm lag viel an dir, zumindest so viel, dass er dich nicht mit Nick Carterson alleine lässt, Diana! Selbst Dumbledore bemerkt, dass er total … doof ist, ich mein, von diesem Typ kann man sich doch nicht betrügen lassen!" Lily lächelte. „Und bei deinen zwei anderen Besuchen im Büro hat er dir eine Strafarbeit verpasst und dir einmal gedroht, dich von der Schule zu werfen."

Diana streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, wobei ein silberner Piercing zum Vorschein kam.

„Mädchen, Mädchen…" Lily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Du bist …" Sie ließ ihren Satz unbeendet, denn ihre Freundin unterbrach sie mild.

„Jedenfalls war es etwas Wichtiges. Etwas sehr Wichtiges. Dumbledore ruft nicht jeden in sein Büro, um ihm irgendeinen Mist zu erzählen. Nein, Lily, er braucht schon einen wirklich guten Grund. Und ich sage dir: Den hat er immer!"

Lily senkte den Kopf. Die Worte hatten sehr ernst geklungen, und Lily wusste, dass sie Recht behielten. Was gab es so Dringendes, dass Dumbledore sie rief? Hatte er eine so schlechte Nachricht, dass er sie nicht einfach so antreffen konnte und mit ihr reden konnte? Es würde ein längeres Gespräch werden, sonst hätte er sich so verhalten.

Wäre es nichts Wichtiges gewesen, hätte er ihr bestimmt nicht das Passwort verraten, dass er so hütete.

Um was ging es also? Lily versuchte, die Angst, die sich in ihr breit machte, zu verdrängen.

_Lily, ich hab einen … jetzt rat mal! Einen Freund, haha! Und du … rackerst immer noch mit James rum, oder? Naja, mit Rene (so heißt er) ist es ganz akzeptabel zu Hause, man hat wenigstens etwas, an dem man sich trösten kann. Also streng dich an, Schwesterherz, sonst wird das ja nie was! Geh einfach auf ihn zu und sags ihm, klar? Das wird schon! Hach, bin ich happy! Muss jetzt aufhörn, Mama trösten _

_Grüße, Petunia )_

Lily starrte das Blatt Papier an, was sie vor sich hielt. Ein Brief von Petunia. Hatten jetzt alle einen Freund? Sie seufzte resigniert und knüllte den weißen Papierfetzen zusammen. Der graue Eule, die den Brief gebracht hatte, schenkte sie nur einen wütenden Blick und stand auf.

Sie wusste, dass es wirklich langsam Zeit wurde, James zu überzeugen. Sie konnte es nicht noch so ewig hinauszögern, es würde nur immer schwieriger werden. Aber … _wie_?

Sie spürte, wie ihr jemand kurz auf den Rücken klopfte, und sich dann das zerknüllte Papier schnappte. Lily drehte sich abrupt um. Sirius stand vor ihr und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Dir geht's ja auch nicht mehr so ganz gut, was?", fragte er mit einem verzerrten Gesicht. „Jetzt demmulierst du schon Briefe!" Er schüttelte den Kopf tat einen Schritt vor.

Lily hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Wo ist James?", wollte sie mit fester Stimme von ihm wissen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, und es ist mir auch total egal!", antwortete er mit kalter Stimme, warf ihr das Papier zu und schritt davon.

* * *

„Liebt er … mich eigentlich noch?" Lily sah Lupin fragend, aber auch etwas zögernd an.

Dieser zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern, nickte dann aber doch. „Ich denke schon! Das ist ein hin und her bei euch … Mein Gott, könnt ihr das nicht mal beenden? Ihr beide hängt die ganze Zeit nur rum und zieht ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter! Also ich mein ja nur! Macht nicht so ein Drama draus!"

Lily schenkte dem Jungen einen giftigen Blick. „Wer ist dran schuld, hm? Ich bestimmt nicht, und lass die Sache einfach mal unsre sein! Klar?"

Lupin grinste. „Du bist dran schuld! Zumindest auch …"

Daraufhin erwiderte Lily nichts. Ihr war klar, dass er recht hatte, aber in diesem Falle war zugeben nicht angebracht. „Was sollen wir also tun?", fragte sie stattdessen spitz.

„Weiß nicht."

„Grins nicht so doof! Und außerdem kann ich für James-Regenwettergesicht nichts, wegen des Streits zwischen den beiden!"

Lupin nickte verständnisvoll. „Geht klar …"

„Weswegen streiten die sich eigentlich?"

„Hmm … weiß nicht, ob dus wissen sollst! Geht um … ich sags mal lieber nicht … auf Prongs und Padfoods Schläge kann ich gut verzichten!" Er zog eine Grimasse. „Frag sie doch selber!"

„Die werden mir auch gerade antworten …" Lily seufzte. „Hat dich Dumbledore schon mal gerufen?", fragte sie leicht zögernd.

„Nein, warum?"

„Ach … nur so!"

Lily drehte sich um und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

* * *

Diana lächelte Lily aufmunternd zu. „Das wird schon! Auf geht's! Du musst da jetzt rein! Es wird nichts Schlimmes sein, ich bin mir sicher! Bitte, Lily. Geh!"

Lily betrachtete ihre Freundin ungewiss. Sie stand vor der breiten Tür, die auf die Treppe führte, und die Treppen wiederum führten in Dumbledores Büro. Sie spürte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Arm und strich mit leicht bebenden Fingern darüber. „Das wird schon!", murmelte sie und nahm Diana in den Arm. „Danke!", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich.

Diana ließ ihre Freundin nicht die Treppen besteigen, ohne ihr vorher einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe gegeben zu haben.

Weit hinten, in einem finsternen Korridor, entdeckte sie James, der sie beobachtete.

* * *

So! Das wars mal wieder ;-) Ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen! Ich versuch, möglichst bald weiter zu schreiben! Bitte reviewt! Dauert ja nicht lange!

bussi+

Zentaur


End file.
